warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon
The Gorgon is a powerful primary gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge clip, used by Lieutenant Lech Kril, General Sargas Ruk and the rest of Grineer Heavy Gunners. It has a small spool-up period during which it fires slowly. This weapon was removed from the market since Update 10.4.0. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Second largest magazine size of all rifles along with the Supra (surpassed by the Soma). *Most effective versus enemy clusters. Disadvantages *No polarity slots. *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Rarely obtainable after Update 10.4.0. Login Rewards are currently the only source of the blueprint. Acquisition As of Update 10.4.0, the Gorgon is no longer available in the market but the blueprint is still a possible log in reward. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal, General Sargas Ruk, Councilor Vay Hek or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. Although you should just shoot down the legs and reload while the Jackal is on the ground. Sustained fire wastes bullets when the boss is transitioning. * Critical hit chance is low, it's better to not use mods Point Strike and Vital Sense with the Gorgon. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to medium long ranges. * You can retain the 'charge' of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep mouse 1 held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. Notes *The Gorgon is used by Heavy Gunners and their respective Corrupted. *It is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril and General Sargas Ruk in combat as their primary weapon. *The Gorgon has been retired from the market as of update 10.4.0, it is unknown if it will be offered to buy in the future. *The only method to acquire its blueprint is receiving from Login Rewards tier 2 and 3. Trivia * In Greek mythology, there are three Gorgons (Γοργών); Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Their hair was made of living snakes, and anyone who would look at one of these three sisters would become stone. * The word Gorgon (Γοργώ) is derived from the Greek word "gorgós," meaning "dreadful." * The box on the right side of the trigger is the magazine, as seen in the new reload animations from recent hotfixes. * The Gorgon appears to be a rotary machinegun, using a motor-driven feed system and action. There is a sound akin to a motor spinning down when the trigger is released. This may also explain the need to spool up before it reaches the full fire rate. See Also * Lieutenant Lech Kril and General Sargas Ruk, the bosses that use this weapon. * Grineer Heavy Gunners, the Grineer heavy unit that uses this weapon. Media Gorgon.jpg Gorgon3.png gorgonfrost.png|Gorgon (Frost) by Xodahs gorgondarthmufin.png Category:Grineer Category:Long Guns